


Bobbi and Hunter Ship It

by viridforest



Series: Bobbi & Hunter Ship It [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi and Hunter are the best date planners, Cute, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Phil and daisy only mentioned, they just want fitzsimmons to kiss all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi and Hunter ship Fitzsimmons hard so when the opportunity to help plan their date arises, who are they to say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobbi and Hunter Ship It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend that dragged me into the amazing headcanon that Hunter and Bobbi are the ultimate Fitzsimmons shippers.

Fitz sat on the couch in front of the t.v, staring intently at his phone as he scrolled through whatever he was looking at. Hunter was sitting next to him attempting to watch t.v which was becoming exceedingly difficult because of Fitz's fidgeting and occasional sighs until Hunter finally had enough of it.

“For fucks sake, what are you looking at that's causing you to cause me so much grief?”

Startled by Hunter suddenly speaking to him Fitz jumped slightly, pressing the screen into his chest to hide what he was looking at.

“Oh, uh Hunter I was.. Um..” Fitz stumbled through his words, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head as he tried to think up an excuse.

Rolling his eyes Hunter asked, “Does it have to do with Jemma?”

When Fitz only averted his eyes, blushing slightly, Hunter knew the answer.

“Oh now you have to tell me.” Hunter said with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Fitz showed Hunter his phone and began to explain. He was looking at restaurants, trying to find the perfect one to bring Jemma on a possible date night. Unbeknownst to Fitz, as he explained what he wanted to do Hunter got a strange gleam to his eye as a smirk spread across his face. This is what he'd been waiting for.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop it right there Fitz, you need to come with me.” Hunter said as he got up.

Hurrying to his feet to follow Hunter, Fitz quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket before asking, “Wait! Where are we going?”

“Just follow me.”

Arriving at their destination, Hunter and Bobbi's room, they knocked before hearing a muffled come in. Entering the room Hunter plopped down onto the bed while Fitz stood to the side awkwardly. Bobbi turned from where she had been going through a drawer of clothes, she smiled upon seeing Fitz.

“Hey, so what is Hunter doing dragging you here?”

“Well you see Fitz here is planning on doing a date night with Jemma, dinner and all that but he has been having the hardest time finding the right place and and trying to make everything perfect so I thought why not bring him to the world's best date maker?”

The smile that made its way to Bobbi’s face could have been described as a bit too excited, almost devious if she didn't have only the best of intentions. You see everyone loved fitzsimmons and were happy that the couple was well, happy but no one adored the couple more than Hunter and Bobbi. They were waiting for something like this, to be able to plan a date for them.

“Well you have certainly come to the right place. So how about this Fitz, Hunter and I are gonna set up your date with Jemma, plan every detail of it and make sure it is as perfect as it can be. What do you say, sound like a plan?”

Fitz stood there dumbstruck for a moment before nodding his head. If any could make the perfect date for Jemma, it was probably Bobbi.

\------

Hunter and Bobbi split into teams. While Bobbie would arrange most everything, Hunter would help Fitz with whatever she planned and she would do the same with Jemma. She already knew the perfect restaurant. She had gone to it with Hunter months ago and it was the perfect place for Fitzsimmons’ date and after a little help from Daisy, there was now a reservation for Fitz and Jemma tomorrow night. Which meant they had work to do.

First was actually having Fitz ask Jemma on said date which was successfully accomplished with only minor stuttering. Now it was Bobbi and Hunter’s job to get other things prepared for the date tomorrow, one of those having been making sure Fitz and Simmons both got a good night's rest (almost resulting in Hunter tying Fitz down to the bed so he'd stop pacing and go to sleep instead of worrying if the date was going to be perfect for Jemma.

\------

The next day is when the real fun began. Firstly, they had to keep Fitz and Jemma away from each other so Hunter and Bobbi could get them ready. With Fitz, Hunter luckily didn't have to do much.

Standing in the room Hunter and Bobbi share, Fitz looked around and fidgets in place. His and Jemma's date was getting closer and he was excited but nervous, he wanted everything to be perfect. Hunter finally walked out of the small closet, a suit in hand.

“Here you go, this should fit you.”

And it did. The fit was perfect, not tight but fit enough to just give off the hint of his muscles beneath the arms. Slipping on the shoes that Hunter had also supplied, Fitz turned towards the full length mirror that hung on one of the walls. Smoothing out his jacket and adjusting his tie, Fitz admired himself, he cleaned up nice. Now ready for the date, the pair walked out of the room and made their way towards Jemma's room, stopping just around the corner to the hallway where it was.

Bobbi and Jemma were having a similar experience. Jemma had asked Bobbi to help her with her makeup which the agent readily agreed to. Bobbi went for a simple look with Jemma, nothing dramatic. Just some light contouring, and highlighting with just a touch of blush and mascara. To complete the makeup, Bobbi applied a light, pinkish color to Jemma's lips. The simple makeup job was brilliant, just enough to highlight Jemma's already beautiful features.

\------

Before he could walk around the corner and go collect Jemma for their date Hunter grabbed him and pulled Fitz back.

“Wha’ was that for?” Fitz asked indignantly.

“Look mate, just one final detail.”

Reaching his hands up Hunter lightly mused Fitz’s hair, giving it a slightly messy look.

“Perfect, good luck mate.” Hunter said before pushing Fitz around the corner.

Stumbling before catching himself, Fitz straightened his suit out before walking down the corridor, and fixing his hair as he made his way to Jemma's room.

Fitz knocked on her door, but his stomach drops as he realizes he doesn't have the flowers Hunter had gotten for him but it wa stop late now as he'd already knocked. Suddenly though they magically appear in his arms as a figure bolts around the corner just as Jemma opens the door. That exchange with Hunter had already left him slightly dumbstruck but seeing Jemma didn't help, his jaw was most certainly touching the floor right now.

Jemma stood in front of him wearing a beautiful yellow dress. It was sleeveless and hugged her curves nicely. It spread into a flowy skirt that ended just at her knees. Jemma smiled up at him, taking him in as well before Fitz composed himself long enough to extend the flowers towards her, yellow daisies to match her dress, before stuttering out a compliment about how beautiful she was

\------

Breathing hard, hands on his knees, Hunter closed his eyes as he caught his breath. He had forgotten to hand Fitz the flowers so in an extraordinary move, he had ran full sprint down the hall and skillfully tossed the flowers into Fitz's arms before slipping around the corner.

“Good job you idiot, you almost blew it.”

Opening his eyes he looked up at the blonde woman next to him.

“Well hello to you too love.” He replied sarcastically.

Letting out a sigh, Bobbi quietly said, “Everything has to be perfect Hunter, we can't afford to screw up on such an important operation, especially not at this late stage.”

Straightening up, Hunter turned to Bobbi, before putting his hands on her hips and leaning up to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Yes, I know darling but we got this, they're gonna have the best date ever thanks to us.”

A small smile played on her lips as she gave a quick nod, besides they still had work to do.

\------

With amazing speed, a credit to their skill, Hunter and Bobbi changed into a new set of clothes. Hunter threw on a suit and Bobbi slipped into a flowing red dress, and expertly did her makeup, painting a deep ruby onto her lips. They were ready. The pair hurried ahead so they could slip into the front seats of Coulson’s car, Lola, which he was gracious enough to let them use to drive Fitz and Jemma on their date. Although only after Coulson had described in exquisite detail what he would do to Hunter if anything happened to the car.

Fitz opens the door for Jemma before he also slid into the backseat and then they were off.

\------

Soon, they pulled up to the restaurant after a car ride that consisted of Fitzsimmons being cute in the backseat while Hunter and Bobbi tried not to explode with how cute the couple was. Pulling up along the sidewalk, Hunter hopped out to open the door. Fitz stepped out before turning to give Jemma his hand to help her out of the back. Squeezing each other's hands, Fitz and Jemma gave one last wave to Hunter and Bobbi before disappearing through the doors of the restaurant.

\----

Seated at the table, meals in front of them, Fitz took in Jemma under the soft lights. Her features highlighted under this new lighting and along with her makeup gave Jemma a soft glow, only enhanced by the color of her dress. She looked like a goddess and when she looked up and caught his eye, a small smile stretching her lips, eyes sparkling with her love for him, his breath caught in his throat. This had to be heaven for surely Jemma was a divine being, an angel.

Unbeknownst to the young couple, Bobbi and Hunter watched this exchange from across the restaurant, forks hovering above their plates and mouths slightly open as they watched the pair hold hands and Fitz stand up slightly, leaning over the table to press a kiss to Jemma's cheek. Definitely the best dinner and a show they could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you enjoy this and you can also find it over on my [tumblr](http://viridforest.tumblr.com/).  
> Also I was thinking of making a part two to this that's just pure fitzsimmons smut, is anyone interested in that?


End file.
